1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to surveillance, and more particularly to, a surveillance apparatus which is connected to an external apparatus through a plurality of communicators to perform surveillance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many surveillance cameras are installed in an increasing number of places, and techniques for detecting an occurrence of an event from an image acquired by a surveillance camera and recording and storing the event have been developed.
The surveillance cameras are connected to an external power source by cable to receive power from the external power source, and also data acquired from the surveillance cameras is transferred to an external apparatus by wire.
Recently, as the number of installed surveillance cameras increases, an associated apparatus cannot be connected to all of the surveillance cameras by wire. Thus, many surveillance cameras have built-in batteries and transmit images wirelessly to perform surveillance. However, such surveillance cameras need frequent maintenance due to limited performance of the built-in batteries.